Rock Ring
by Last Ice
Summary: Astro dan Reno diculik dan dibawa ke sebuah lokasi pertarungan ilegal para robot yang terletak di tengah gurun, tak bisa dilacak, serta berpelindung. Di sana Astro dijadikan salah satu peserta tanpa bisa melawan ataupun kabur karena nyawa Reno juga menjadi taruhan. Namun, di sana ternyata ada peserta manusia juga yang sangat kuat dan terkenal belum pernah kalah sekali pun.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

* * *

Layar monitor komputer menampilkan foto-foto para robot yang berstatus masih aktif. Cahaya dari layar tersebut menjadi penerangan satu-satunya di ruangan yang gelap. Wanita berambut putih panjang menyunggingkan seringai tipis ketika layar menampilkan foto salah satu robot. Robot seukuran anak-anak yang akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak diperbincangkan karena kekuatan dan seringnya dia menolong.

Foto itu dikirim ke beberapa alamat surel. Seringai si wanita berambut putih itu semakin melebar.

"Astro, ya... Pasti akan sangat menarik."

* * *

**Rock Ring**

**_Disclaimer_:**

**Black Rock Shooter©Huke**

**Astro Boy©Osamu Tezuka**

**_Warning_:**

**_Typos_, OOC, kekerasan (walau kebanyakan antar para robot), alur agak membingungkan, dll.**

* * *

Astro membuka matanya dan terlonjak bangun tiba-tiba begitu melihat sekelilingnya gelap. Dia pun menggunakan lampu pada matanya untuk menerangi tempatnya berada itu. Rupanya dia berada di sebuah ruangan kecil berukuran 4X4 yang tak ada apa-apa selain sebuah lampu. Dia mencari saklar lampu yang berada di samping pintu dan menyalakannya. Lampu di matanya dia padamkan.

"Ini... di mana?" gumamnya bingung. Seingatnya tadi dia sedang jalan-jalan bersama Reno. Lalu, Reno pergi sebentar untuk membeli es krim. Setelah itu, dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi dan begitu sadar sudah berada di ruangan yang mirip penjara karena pintunya saja pintu besi. Dinding dan lantainya juga merupakan beton yang cukup tebal.

Diculik merupakan kata yang tepat untuk kondisinya sekarang. Tapi, oleh siapa dan bagaimana, dia tidak tahu. Namun, mengingat dirinya sering sekali menggagalkan berbagai aksi kejahatan, orang yang ingin menculik dirinya—walaupun tidak tahu akan diapakan—itu pasti banyak. Belum lagi dari Organisasi Anti-Robot yang anggotanya ada di mana-mana dan tetap beraksi walaupun kini pimpinannya sudah ditangkap. Dan mereka yang paling dicurigai untuk apa yang dialami Astro sekarang mengingat aksi mereka yang selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyingkirkannya.

Pintu besi yang merupakan satu-satunya jalan masuk dan keluar, terbuka tiba-tiba, memperlihatkan sosok wanita cantik bertubuh proposional dengan rambut putih panjang sepunggung. Matanya berwarna merah. Aneh, tapi juga menawan. Dia berpenampilan seperti seorang wanita karir dengan setelan kantor berwarna putih.

"Halo, Astro," sapa wanita itu ramah sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan Astro dengan satu langkah.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Astro. Dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu atau melihat wanita itu, tapi wanita itu sudah tahu namanya.

"Orang-orang mengenalku dengan nama... Sing Love. Aku penyanyi, tapi juga seorang pengusaha," wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. "Kau sekarang berada di tempatku. Tempat bisnisku. Rock Ring."

"Rock Ring?" Astro belum pernah mendengar nama tempat bisnis seperti itu.

"Rock Ring adalah tempat pertarungan ilegal para robot yang tentu saja rahasia," jawab Sing Love dengan agak berbisik dan menyeringai tipis.

Astro terbelalak. Pertarungan ilegal?

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu apa tujuanmu berada di sini sekarang setelah kuberitahu di mana ini," sambung Sing Love. "Kau akan menjadi salah satu peserta di sini."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Astro mentah-mentah. Pertarungan merupakan hal yang tidak ingin dia lakukan apa pun alasannya, kecuali saat dirinya berada dalam kondisi terdesak. Apalagi kalau itu adalah pertarungan ilegal. Hal itu pastilah hanya untuk hiburan semata. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

Sing Love tidak terkejut mendengarnya. "Sudah kuduga. Tapi, kau tidak bisa melawan apa pun yang kuperintahkan semenjak kau tiba di sini, Astro. Cobalah periksa lehermu."

Astro langsung menyentuh lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terpasang di lehernya. Sebuah kalung yang menempel rapat di permukaan lehernya.

"Apa ini?"

"Lebih seperti penanda kau adalah penghuni Rock Ring dan kalung itu memiliki banyak fungsi. Kau tidak melepasnya karena kalung itu akan langsung memberi sengatan listrik tinggi hingga kau tidak bisa bergerak. Begitu pun bila kau kabur. Itu juga bisa menjadi alat pelacak keberadaanmu selama kau berada di area Rock Ring, juga di luar bila kau berhasil kabur tanpa membuat kalung itu bereaksi. Itu pun kalau kau memang berhasil melakukannya. Di sini, kau harus menuruti perintahku dan anggota-anggotaku. Jika tidak, kalung itu akan menyengatkan listrik padamu. Tapi, itu akan aktif setelah aku keluar dari ruangan ini. Itu pun tinggal satu langkah mundur saja. Selain kami, kau boleh membantah. Kalau tidak percaya, kau boleh mencobanya."

Astro terdiam. Tergoda untuk membuktikan perkataan Sing Love, tapi wanita itu tampak serius mengenai perkataannya. Tidak sedikit pun terlihat kalau dia berbohong.

"Selain itu, kau tidak bisa menghubungi keluar tempat ini. Tempat ini terlindungi, juga tak bisa dilacak. Dari luar pun tidak bisa terlihat. Juga lokasinya jauh dari peradaban. Di tengah gurun yang kering yang mustahil untuk ditinggali bila tidak memiliki perlengkapan untuk bertahan hidup," tambah Sing Love. "Kalau sudah mengerti, sekarang bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi adalah pertarungan perdanamu."

"Aku tidak ingin bertarung," ucap Astro. "Kumohon, jangan paksa aku melakukannya kalau bukan karena alasan yang benar. Aku benci pertarungan."

Sing Love tersenyum tipis. "Kau menarik. Tapi, ingatlah kalau kalung itu akan membuatmu menurut padaku begitu aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan ini."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau aku rusak. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun yang berkaitan dengan pertarungan ilegalmu."

Senyuman tipis di bibir Sing Love berubah menjadi seringai yang cukup lebar. "Kau mengancamku?"

Astro tidak menjawab. Dia menatap lurus pada Sing Love untuk menyatakan kalau dirinya itu serius dengan perkataannya.

"Kurasa usahamu itu akan sia-sia saja. Aku tidak bisa diancam semudah itu, Astro. Kuberitahu kau satu hal, aku ini licik. Sangat licik. Aku pun sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu bila hal ini terjadi karena aku tahu kau cukup pintar untuk melawanku walaupun itu hanya sebatas kata-kata."

Sebuah layar hologram muncul di hadapan Astro. Di layar itu ditampilkan gambar seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya dikurung seperti dirinya.

"Reno!" pekik Astro tertahan saat melihat gambar anak adopsi Dr. O'Shay itu.

"Perhatikan apa yang ada di lehernya," kata Sing Love.

Astro tercekat melihat ada sebuah kalung yang terpasang di leher Reno. Kalung berwarna hitam yang menempel pada kulit lehernya.

"Itu kalung yang sama dengan yang terpasang di lehermu. Hanya saja fungsinya sedikit berbeda dengan milikmu," jelas Sing Love. "Setiap kali kau membantahku, dia juga akan kena hukumannya walaupun dia tidak melakukannya. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya bila sampai disengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, 'kan?"

Astro tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia terlalu syok setelah tahu Reno ikut dilibatkan dan posisi anak itu lebih berbahaya karena tindak-tanduk Astro sangat menentukan apakah anak itu akan hidup atau tidak.

"Sekarang, bersiaplah. Kalau kau berhasil memenangkan pertarungan, dia akan menjadi rekanmu. Dia itu... ahli robotika juga, 'kan? Dia bisa menjadi mekanikmu selama di sini. Yang berarti... selamanya karena aku tidak mungkin membebaskan kalian."

"Bagaimana kalau aku kalah?"

"Dia akan mati," Sing Love menjawab dengan cepat dan tegas tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Bahkan biarpun kau tidak mati di dalam pertarungan, dia akan mati."

Astro melotot. Wanita itu gila. Padahal dia tadi berpikir bisa saja Reno akan dibebaskan kalau ternyata dirinya kalah karena itu menandakan dirinya tidak akan berguna bagi Sing Love. Ternyata tidak. Wanita itu pasti sudah mengantisipasinya juga.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!? Kenapa!?" Astro menjadi histeris.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu," jawab Sing Love tenang. "Aku menginginkanmu secara pribadi. Jadi jangan berpikir aku bekerja sama dengan orang lain untuk membawamu ke sini. Aku tidak suka bekerja sama. Apalagi dengan Organisasi Anti-Robot. Mereka menyebalkan. Ditambah tujuan mereka itu agar para robot musnah, tapi aku ingin para robot tetap ada. Kalau para robot tidak ada, tujuan keberadaan Rock Ring jadi hilang, 'kan? Aku tidak mau sampai merugi karena hal itu. Jadi, aku juga melawan mereka. Tenang saja. Aku ini mendukung keberadaan para robot walaupun ketika mereka ada di sini, mereka bisa saja dihancurkan tanpa tersisa."

"Jadi, semua ini hanya untuk memenuhi keinginanmu semata?"

"Begitulah. Aku sangat menyukai para robot, terutama para robot petarung. Aku sering menyaksikannya sejak kecil walaupun kebanyakan pertarungan ilegal. Dan aku sangat mengaguminya. Maka dari itu, aku pun mendirikan Rock Ring agar pertarungan itu tetap ada dan aturannya tentu saja aku yang tentukan. Kadang aku menambah satu atau dua aturan tambahan dari aturan dasar pada beberapa pertarungan tertentu. Dan untuk pertarunganmu, aku menambahkan aturan, yaitu arenanya adalah seluruh wilayah Rock Ring. Biasanya aku mengadakannya di arena pertarungan yang seluas koloseum yang bila sampai keluar arena dinyatakan kalah. Tapi, kali ini seluruh wilayah Rock Ring menjadi arenanya. Jadi ini pertarungan sampai ada yang benar-benar kalah. Tenang, penontonnya dan semua yang tidak terlibat dalam pertarungan akan aman. Aku ini masih memikirkan keuntungan, jadi aku tidak ingin peminatnya berkurang karena keamanan yang rendah."

Seorang wanita berambut ungu sebahu dan berpenampilan seperti wanita karir juga dengan setelan serba hitam kemudian muncul ke depan pintu.

"Bos, sudah waktunya," lapornya.

"Oh, sampai lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, MEFE," ucap Sing Love pada wanita itu. Perhatiannya kemudian kembali pada Astro. "Kalau begitu, kau ikut saja denganku menuju lokasi perkumpulan. Sampai di sana, kau tidak akan langsung bertarung. Nanti ada pertarungan pembuka sebelum pertarunganmu. Jadi, kau masih bisa bersiap walau aku yakin itu hanya sebentar."

Astro tidak lagi menanggapi setelah semua yang diketahuinya mengenai Rock Ring dan alasan keberadaannya di sana. Reno juga sedang dalam bahaya bila dirinya nanti sampai kalah. Kalau dirinya rusak, masih bisa diperbaiki atau dibuat ulang. Tapi, Reno...

"Mari, Astro," Sing Love mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan patuh, Astro menerima uluran tangan wanita putih itu dan berjalan keluar bersama dengan tangan yang bergandengan. Lebih tepatnya, tangannya yang digenggam wanita itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2**

* * *

Wilayah Rock Ring ternyata sangat luas. Mungkin hampir sama dengan luas sebuah kota besar. Kalau sampai seluas itu, Sing Love sama saja dengan seorang walikota mengingat dirinya pemilik Rock Ring.

Ada banyak bangunan yang menyerupai stadion yang sudah Astro yakini sebagai arena pertarungan. Sementara bangunan yang baru ditinggalkannya lebih seperti bangunan apartemen kecil berlantai 2 yang suram atau penjara yang terlihat lebih baik karena bangunannya yang terawat dan bersih. Ada juga hotel-hotel mewah yang sepertinya diperuntukkan untuk para penonton atau mekanik manusia yang menginap di Rock Ring. Serta tempat-tempat untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-sehari. Benar-benar seperti sebuah kota walaupun bangunan tempat tinggalnya tidak sebanyak kota pada umumnya.

Astro memandangi langit dari jendela mobil yang tampak cerah tak berawan. Sekilas dia pun melihat sesuatu yang terpantul sinar matahari.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Sing Love yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Astro menoleh pada wanita putih itu.

"Itu adalah pelindung yang kumaksud."

"Pelindungnya berupa perangkat keras?"

"Perangkat keras... ya... Bukan juga... ya...," jawaban Sing Love tidak jelas menurut Astro. "Maksudku itu adalah teknologi yang berbeda dengan pelindung perangkat keras yang pernah ada. Biarpun perangkat keras, udara bisa melewatinya. Juga bisa ditembus oleh benda atau hewan yang melintas. Tapi sayangnya, sekali masuk, tak bisa keluar. Harus menggunakan jalan lain untuk keluar dari sini. Jalan yang sudah kubuat bagi para pengunjung dan juga penyetor persediaan. Jalan itu berada di bawah tanah. Terhubung ke kompleks apartemen dan hotel di kota yang jaraknya jauh dari sini yang letaknya berada di wilayah semacam oasis. Tempat itu menjadi penyamaran agar tidak dicurigai saat pasokan bulanan dikirim karena jumlahnya yang besar serta pengunjung yang datangnya dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak."

Sing Love memang sangat merencanakan semuanya. Kalau seperti itu, pastilah tidak akan dicurigai dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan semua itu padaku?" tanya Astro.

"Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan, memberitahukanmu? Tempat ini akan menjadi rumah barumu. Jadi, kau pun perlu tahu," jelas Sing Love.

"Kurasa benar. Ini akan menjadi 'rumah'-ku," sahut Astro pelan.

"Kau akan terbiasa di sini, Astro," bisik Sing Love.

"Entahlah."

Sing Love mengusap pelan kepala Astro. Lebih seperti usapan sayang. Tapi, Astro tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela mobil yang terus melaju di jalan raya Rock Ring.

-o0o-

Stadion tempat diadakannya pertarungan untuk Astro—walaupun katanya area pertarungannya nanti adalah seluruh wilayah Rock Ring—bukan merupakan stadion terbesar, tapi bentuknya menyerupai koloseum. Sing Love mengatakan kalau tempat itu merupakan stadion pertama yang dibangun di Rock Ring. Karena salah satu arena untuk duel atau adu kekuatan yang terkenal di dunia adalah koloseum, maka dibangunnya menyerupai bangunan peninggalan masa Roma itu.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah pintu yang berada di belakang koloseum. Pintu itu berkesan mewah dan sama sekali tidak mirip pintu koloseum yang sebenarnya. Pintu dengan dua daun pintu itu terbuka ketika Sing Love dan Astro telah berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka berdua masuk. Astro sudah tidak peduli seperti apa detail isi bangunan itu, tapi yang jelas masih mempertahankan model aslinya. Dia hanya terus mengikuti langkah Sing Love yang entah tujuannya akan ke mana. Dia sudah tidak berani untuk berbuat apa-apa setelah penjelasan mengenai kalung Reno. Hidup mati bocah itu ada di tangannya sekarang. Walaupun belum terbukti pasti, Astro tidak berani untuk mencoba melawan. Resikonya terlalu besar karena yang dipertaruhkan adalah nyawa Reno, bukan nyawanya. Dia juga harus berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan yang sangat tidak disukainya. Sebab kalau kalah, Reno akan mati.

Tangan Astro terkepal kuat. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Dia pun mau tidak mau harus menyingkirkan rasa bencinya terhadap pertarungan demi menyelamatkan Reno.

"Kau tegang?" tanya Sing Love, memecah keheningan.

Astro tidak menjawab.

"Santai saja. Aku yakin kau bisa melaluinya."

"Sing Love," panggil Astro tiba-tiba. "Apakah Reno tahu mengenai kondisinya? Mengenai hubungan kalungnya denganku?"

"Dia belum tahu. Aku hanya memberitahukan fungsi dasarnya. Oh, ya. Karena dia anak-anak, aku tidak memberlakukan aturan 'melawan' karena aku tahu yang namanya anak-anak pasti akan melawan karena aku pernah melaluinya juga. Ditambah dia itu anak yang aktif, tidak mungkin baginya untuk terus menurut. Jadi, aliran listrik akan aktif atau tidak cuma tergantung padamu. Kalau dia mencoba melepasnya juga, itu tidak akan mengaktifkan aliran listriknya. Karena itu, punyanya dibuat lebih sulit untuk dilepas karena biarpun masih anak-anak, dia itu seorang mekanik robot. Tapi, kedua itu sebaiknya kau rahasiakan. Ini perintah."

Astro tersenyum lega karena setidaknya bagian yang menghawatirkan tidak terjadi. Dia terus kepikiran bagaimana kalau Reno tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melawan karena biar bagaimanapun dia itu anak-anak yang tidak bisa diam begitu saja.

"Kau juga sebenarnya masih tergolong anak-anak apalagi sejak awal kau memang diprogram layaknya anak-anak," tambah Sing Love. "Tapi, pikiranmu itu lebih cepat dewasa dan juga kau itu punya perlengkapan yang bisa membantumu kabur. Jadi, aku memberlakukanmu aturan yang hampir sama dengan peserta biasa."

"Peserta biasa?" ulang Astro bingung.

"Di sini pesertanya bukan cuma karena paksaan sepertimu, tapi ada juga peserta yang dengan sendirinya menyetujui perjanjian kalau ingin menjadi peserta dalam Rock Ring. Itulah peserta biasa. Salah satu aturannya adalah menurutiku. Kebanyakan mereka melakukannya karena ingin mendapatkan uang. Omong-omong, para peserta juga dibayar dan difasilitasi selama menjadi peserta. Kecuali yang paksaan sepertimu yang cuma kuberi fasilitas saja.

"Keuntungannya memang dibayar, tapi kerugiannya adalah peserta biasa tidak bisa keluar atau mereka akan tersengat listrik bila melewati batas wilayah. Lain dengan yang paksaan yang bisa keluar, tapi tetap akan terlacak dengan cepat dan bisa langsung dibawa kembali. Mereka bisa saja melepas kalung dan bebas keluar masuk Rock Ring—dengan tentu saja keberadaan tempat ini harus dirahasiakan atau mereka mati ditangan orang-orangku—asalkan bisa mengalahkan para petarung andalanku yang sampai sekarang belum pernah terkalahkan. Mereka semua adalah peserta biasa yang sudah terlepas dari belenggu kalung penurut karena kemampuan mereka yang tinggi, tapi mereka sudah dengan setia menjadi petarung tetap biarpun tidak dibayar lagi. Mereka pun memutuskan tinggal di sini. Mereka disebut sebagai... Another."

Astro tertarik dengan aturan melepas kalung.

"Apakah... aturan melepas kalung itu... berlaku pada peserta paksaan?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sing Love berhenti melangkah yang otomatis membuat Astro yang ada dibelakangnya juga ikut berhenti. Lalu, dia berbalik menghadap Astro dengan senyum penuh arti tersungging di bibirnya. "Tentu saja bisa, Astro," jawabnya. "Bahkan rekannya pun bisa mendapat keuntungan yang sama karena otomatis aku juga mengakuinya sebagai seorang rekan yang hebat yang bisa membuat petarungnya menjadi istimewa."

Sebuah harapan seperti sedang bersinar di hadapan Astro. Masih ada harapan untuk bebas.

"Tapi, sebaiknya kau jangan mencoba menantang Another dulu saat ini. Ingatlah, kalau kau sampai kalah biarpun tidak sampai mati, nyawa temanmu akan melayang," sambung Sing Love cepat, memberi peringatan serius. "Kau lihat saja dulu seperti apa mereka. Salah satu dari mereka akan tampil dalam pertarugan pembuka. Itu sebabnya aku mengatakan kau masih bisa bersiap walaupun sebentar. Aku sengaja melakukan ini agar kau tidak bertindak bodoh untuk langsung melawan mereka walaupun aku yakin kau sendiri pasti tidak akan melakukannya juga tanpa perlu diberitahu olehku. Kalau kau mencoba menjadi bagian dari Another pun... itu bisa juga untuk melepas kalung penurut. Tidak diperlukan melawan anggota Another lain. Cukup aku harus mengakui kemampuanmu sebagai petarung Another, tapi selalu menang saja tidaklah cukup."

Astro merenungkan aturan pelepasan kalung itu. Menjadi bagian dari Another bisa menjadi pilihan yang cukup bijak agar tidak memerlukan pertarungan beresiko tinggi melawan anggota Another yang sudah ada. Entah harus berkemampuan seperti apa yang membuatnya bisa diakui. Mungkin dengan melihat pertarungan Another, Astro bisa tahu kemampuan macam apa yang membuatnya bisa diakui oleh Sing Love yang seleranya sama sekali belum diketahuinya karena belum mengenal baik wanita itu.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah pintu kecil. Suara sorakan terdengar ramai di luar. Pintu dibuka. Sorakan semakin ramai.

Sing Love keluar dengan tetap diikuti oleh Astro dari belakang. Mereka berada di semacam beranda panggung. Sing Love maju hingga di pinggir pagar. Dia melambai pada para penonton yang telah hadir yang ternyata tidak semua adalah manusia. Ada juga robot. Ada robot pelayan, ada juga robot petarung yang bermodel humanoid yang dipastikan peserta karena ada kalung hitam yang terpasang di leher mereka. Mereka semua telah menanti pertarungan yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Sing Love menghentikan lambaiannya, tapi dengan tangan tetap di atas. Para penonton pun diam. Lalu, dia menurunkan tangannya. Dia mengambil mic dan mulai berbicara.

"Para hadirin sekalian. Karena saat ini kita kedatangan peserta baru, maka ini akan menjadi pertarungan dengan aturan spesial seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Peserta ini aku yakin sebagian besar dari kalian telah mengetahuinya. Dialah Astro!"

Para penonton kembali heboh. Sing Love mengangkat tangannya lagi. Penonton diam kembali.

"Aku yakin beberapa dari kalian ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa robot dari Kota Metro ini bisa berada di sini. Aku sengaja membawanya ke sini karena aku yakin dia akan menjadi salah satu peserta yang menarik di Rock Ring ini. Aku membawanya setelah menyepakati beberapa hal dengan dirinya. Kalian tidak perlu tahu apa itu, yang penting dia akhirnya mau berada di sini juga. Bukannya ini akan menjadi kesempatan langka bagi yang ingin tahu sebesar apa kekuatan seorang Astro sebenarnya?"

Para penonton bersorak sebentar.

"Tapi, sebelum pertarungan perdananya dilaksanakan, kita tonton terlebih dahulu pertarungan pembuka. Pertarungan ini diikutsertakan oleh salah satu anggota Another, yaitu Black Rock Shooter!"

Sorakan kembali ramai ketika salah satu pintu pada arena pertarungan terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis remaja berpenampilan serba hitam dengan gambar bintang putih pada bagian punggung dan dada kiri jaketnya. Dia membawa sebuah senjata berupa meriam hitam besar yang dibawanya dengan mudah dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi dan terlalu tenang. Matanya yang biru menatap datar lurus ke depan.

_Itukah... Another?_

Astro sangat tercengang melihatnya. Biarpun secara fisik sama seperti remaja manusia yang kurus, tapi Astro bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda yang terpancar dari gadis itu. Sesuatu yang kuat. Dari situ saja Astro bisa tahu kemampuannya tidaklah biasa.

"Robot yang luar biasa," gumam Astro tanpa sadar.

Sing Love terkekeh geli mendengarnya, membuat Astro menatap heran wanita itu. "Sayangnya, dia itu bukanlah robot. Dia manusia."

Astro semakin tercengang. "Manusia?"

"Yup! Dia manusia. Di zaman sekarang memang sulit mencari manusia petarung seperti dirinya, terutama yang golongan Another. Makanya jadi sesuatu yang hebat bila yang terkuat adalah manusia, 'kan? Apalagi yang penampilannya seperti gadis itu. Sangat menipu. Banyak yang biasanya langsung menganggap remeh dirinya. Tapi, tidak semua Another adalah manusia, kok."

Memang sesuatu yang sangat langka kalau ada manusia yang belum pernah terkalahkan di pertarungan yang hampir semua peserta adalah para robot. Sebab di zaman sekarang, para manusia lebih mengandalkan robot untuk melindungi diri secara fisik daripada ikut terlibat pertarungan fisik langsung. Tapi, sangat tidak disangka manusia seperti itu benar-benar ada, apalagi dengan tubuh sekurus itu, dia belum pernah terkalahkan.

"Aku... tidak meremehkannya," kata Astro tegas. Dia akui itu walaupun hanya dengan merasakan aura yang terpancar.

"Ho?" Sing Love tertarik mendengarnya.

"Aku... bisa merasakan sesuatu yang terpancar kuat darinya."

"Insting yang bagus. Tapi, tetap saja kau perlu melihat seperti apa aksinya."

Sing Love berdehem, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang merupakan pembawa acara.

"Dan penantangnya adalah Jupiter!"

Pintu dari sisi lain arena terbuka dan keluarlah robot yang sebenarnya menyerupai Pluto, rekan robot Astro. Hanya saja tubuhnya lebih besar dan tampangnya terlihat lebih sangar. Warna tubuhnya yang hitam menambah kesangarannya. Di sebelahnya, ada seseorang berpenampilan punk dengan sebuah _remote control_ di tangan. Ada kalung di lehernya, tapi tidak pada robotnya.

"Yang itu adalah robot _remote control_. Itu model awal robot petarung sebelum akhirnya muncul robot petarung yang bisa berpikir sendiri seperti sekarang. Biarpun begitu, robot seperti itu masih banyak yang diminati untuk pertarungan seperti ini," jelas Sing Love. "Biarpun cuma _remote control_, bukan berarti dia lawan yang bisa dianggap remeh. Sejauh ini dia itu cuma satu kali kalah dalam 20 pertarungan yang sudah dia ikuti. Makanya dia dengan penuh percaya diri menantang Another. Seperti yang sering terjadi, orang itu menganggap remeh Another. Aku tidak menyalahkannya. Dia itu masih baru dan belum pernah melihat pertarungan Another. Jadi, sebentar lagi matanya akan dibuka lebar."

Mic kembali didekatkan ke bibir Sing Love. "Tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, kita mulai saja! Pertarungan pembuka sekaligus pertarungan pertama hari ini... DIMULAI!"

Si peserta punk segera melesatkan Jupiter maju menggunakan jet. Robot bertubuh besar itu melesat dengan sangat cepat biarpun bertubuh lebih besar dari Pluto. Black Rock Shooter bukannya menghindar, dia malah menjatuhkan meriamnya. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang katana hitam dari balik jaketnya dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Sekitar satu meter lagi sebelum Jupiter mendekat dan melancarkan serangan, Black Rock Shooter melesat maju dengan kecepatan yang hampir tidak kasat mata yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri beberapa meter dari tempat awalnya dengan pedang yang ujungnya sudah mengarah ke posisi bawah seperti habis menebas. Ketika itu juga Jupiter meledak. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Para penonton bersorak atas kemenangan gadis berpenampilan hitam itu yang diraih dalam kurang dari satu menit setelah pertarungan dimulai. Astro sampai menatap tidak percaya dengan aksi gadis manusia itu yang sangat di luar nalar. Ini lebih dari yang Astro bisa bayangkan mengenai kemampuan bertarung manusia.

Si peserta punk terduduk lesu karena kekalahan telaknya itu. Wajahnya tertunduk muram.

Sing Love segera mengambil alih perhatian. "Yak! Itulah pertarungan pembukanya. Sungguh singkat, ya," dia mengomentari pertarungan barusan. "Dari sini, sebaiknya para petarung baru yang belum tahu tentang Another, berpikir ulang untuk menantang mereka. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan gelar petarung. Jadi, siapa pun yang belum mendapat pengakuanku sebagai petarung yang kuat, jangan pernah menganggap remeh apa yang telah kuakui."

Para penonton saling berbisik-bisik.

"Baiklah, lima menit lagi pertarungan utamanya akan dimulai. Jadi, para peserta yang akan bertarung di pertarungan berikutnya, harap bersiap-siap!" Sing Love mengakhiri pekerjaan pembawa acaranya.

Astro masih memandang Black Rock Shooter yang sedang memungut kembali senjatanya yang dia jatuhkan tadi. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke pintu masuk tempatnya muncul dengan sangat tenang. Pertarungan tadi seperti bukan apa-apa baginya walaupun kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Bagaimana, Astro?"

Astro tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara Sing Love. Dia menoleh pada wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai salah satu anggota Another tadi?"

"Kuat," jawab Astro, kembali memandang ke dalam arena di mana sisa-sisa tubuh Jupiter sedang dibersihkan oleh robot pembersih. "Tapi, tidak bisa ditentukan level kemampuannya biarpun dia hanya melakukan satu serangan saja dalam pertarungan."

"Itulah Another. Mereka sangat istimewa. Jadi, kalau kau mau menjadi bagian dari Another, kau pun harus menjadi istimewa juga."

Menjadi istimewa. Kedengarannya simpel, tapi setelah melihat kemampuan Black Rock Shooter, itu tidaklah mudah. Ini bisa menjadi perjuangan yang panjang bila ingin bisa menjadi bagian dari Another untuk bisa melepesakan kalung yang membelenggu kebebasan dalam bertindak. Sebab kalaupun menggunakan jalan untuk melawan anggota Another, belum tentu yang dilawan adalah yang bukan manusia karena dia itu tidak bisa melawan manusia. Hukum robot. Robot tidak boleh menyakiti manusia apa pun alasannya.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau bersiap di bawah. Sebentar lagi giliranmu," bisik Sing Love sambil memeluk Astro dari belakang.

"Baik," sahut Astro pelan.

* * *

**Balasan untuk Review**

**Natsuki DDS**: Tapi, aku buat fic ini bukan karena terispirasi dari filmnya. Ini cuma inspirasi yang terpintas saat sedang diam-diam tidak jelas karena tidak ada kerjaan dan sudah lama direncanakan, tapi baru dibuat belum lama ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

* * *

Satu menit lagi Astro akan memasuki arena pertarungan. Dia sudah menunggu di depan pintu masuk arena. Dia belum tahu seperti apa lawannya. Tapi, dia tidak akan lengah seperti apa pun lawannya. Dia harus menang demi keselamatan Reno. Dia tidak boleh sampai kalah. Hanya saja... kalau tujuannya adalah menyelamatkan Reno, dia harus membuang semua perasaannya yang bisa membuatnya kalah. Entah apakah dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

Aturan pertarungannya adalah seluruh wilayah Rock Ring adalah arenanya yang artinya tidak bisa membuat lawan kalah hanya dengan melemparnya keluar dari koloseum. Mengeluarkannya dari area Rock Ring juga pastilah tidak akan mudah karena lawan sudah akan mengantisipasinya bahkan sebelum pertarungan dimulai karena aturan yang melarang peserta biasa keluar dari wilayah Rock Ring. Dia pasti akan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari pinggir wilayah. Jadi, memancingnya ke sana akan percuma saja. Dia tidak akan termakan pancingan itu.

_Bagaimana caraku mengalahkannya tanpa perlu merusak lawanku dan berlangsung cepat?_

Astro ingin pertarungan yang cepat agar dia tidak perlu was-was lagi mengenai Reno.

Ketika namanya diteriakkan oleh Sing Love, pintu terbuka dan Astro melangkah memasuki arena pertarungan. Para penonton bersorak penuh semangat.

"Dan lawan Astro adalah... Ram!"

Para penonton pun meneriakkan nama Ram berkali-kali.

"RAM! RAM! RAM! RAM!"

Pintu di seberang terbuka dan keluarlah sosok gadis berambut putih panjang bergelombang. Cantik tapi mengerikan karena aura yang dipancarkannya mengatakan begitu. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba putih seperti Sing Love. Hanya saja miliknya bermodel gothic. Rambutnya dihias mawar hitam dan juga tudung transparan seperti tudung pengantin. Matanya berwarna keemasan, menatap lurus pada Astro. Seperti halnya para peserta lain, dia juga mengenakan kalung hitam yang menempel di lehernya.

"Ram adalah peserta yang cukup difavoritkan," Sing Love mulai berkomentar melalui pengeras suara. "Banyak yang bilang kalau dia akan menjadi calon Another baru. Dia masih baru dan belum banyak pertarungan yang diikutinya, tapi kemampuannya memang cukup menjanjikan untuk menjadi seorang Another. Namun, aku masih merasa dia belum cukup membuktikannya padaku bahwa dia pantas. Jadi, kita lihat apakah dia bisa membuktikan kalau dirinya pantas menjadi Another, atau malah pendatang baru yang mendapat pengakuanku? Atau mungkin... tidak keduanya. Seleraku ini tinggi, siapa yang menang belum tentu aku akui. Jadi, kita lihat saja pertarungan mereka!"

Sorakan penonton semakin keras karena tidak sabar. Astro tidak mempedulikannya. Dia menatap lurus pada Ram yang tak berekspresi.

"Kau... manusia?" tanya Astro. Wujud Ram sangat mirip manusia. Dia takutnya salah mengira seperti saat melihat Black Rock Shooter. Kalau sampai Ram adalah manusia, dia tidak mungkin melawannya.

"Bukan," jawab Ram singkat. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara digital. Jadi, dia memang bukan manusia. Melainkan robot yang sangat mirip dengan manusia.

Astro merasa lega. Baguslah kalau Ram bukanlah manusia. Dengan begitu, Astro bisa melawannya tanpa ragu walau tidak mau juga melakukannya karena kebenciannya pada pertarungan.

"Dan pertarungan... DIMULAI!" seru Sing Love.

Belum apa-apa, Astro sudah dikepung oleh beberapa cincin putih berukuran besar yang berputar cepat seperti mesin pemotong. Cincin-cincin itu muncul begitu saja di sekitarnya. Dan dengan cepat, semua cincin itu menyerang Astro.

Astro menghindar secepat yang dia bisa. Tapi, cincin-cincin itu bergerak sangat cepat dan datang dari berbagai arah. Astro kewalahan. Dia bahkan tidak dibiarkan untuk terbang karena cincin-cincin itu juga berterbangan di atasnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya tersayat karena kesulitan untuk menghindari serangan beberapa cincin sekaligus.

Para penonton bersorak tanpa henti melihat aksi dari cincin-cincin milik Ram. Padahal Ram sendiri cuma diam di tempat tanpa bergerak. Hanya menatap lawannya yang terus diserang oleh cincin-cincinnya.

Saat tengah berusaha menghindari serangan cincin yang tidak juga kunjung berhenti, Astro dikejutkan dengan munculnya Ram di hadapannya. Tangan Ram direntangkan lurus ke wajahnya dan tiba-tiba saja Astro terhempas kencang hingga menabrak dinding arena hingga retak. Setelah itu, Ram menghujaninya dengan serangan bertubi-tubi lainnya. Astro terhempas ke sana-kemari tanpa henti. Dia tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan gadis robot itu. Dia sangat tidak berdaya menghadapinya yang bahkan belum diakui sebagai Another.

Petarung Rock Ring sangat berbeda dengan yang pernah dia hadapi selama ini. Bahkan Pluto, Atlas, dan semua robot yang dianggapnya kuat yang pernah dihadapinya, bukanlah apa-apa kalau juga ikut melawan Ram. Biarpun menyerang bersama-sama, belum tentu juga menang melawan gadis robot itu. Kalau yang belum diakui saja sudah sekuat itu, bagaimana dengan mereka yang sudah menjadi Another?

Astro jatuh terbanting ke tengah arena setelah dihantam oleh Ram dari atas. Dia tak lagi bergerak, tapi kesadarannya masih ada. Pandangannya mulai terlihat seperti TV rusak. Dia bisa mendengar berbagai ejekan yang dilontarkan para penonton padanya.

"Astro..."

Mata Astro yang tampak sayu, sedikit membuka lebih lebar. Suara itu...

"Astro!"

Reno?

"Astro! Bangun!"

Astro menoleh ke samping. Di panggung tempat Sing Love sejak tadi membawa acara, dia melihat Reno sedang berteriak menyerukan namanya. Memberinya dukungan untuk bangkit.

"Reno...," dia bergumam hampir tak terdengar.

Matanya terfokus pada Reno. Lebih ke arah lehernya yang juga terpasang kalung hitam.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku kalah?"_

"_Dia akan mati. Bahkan biarpun kau tidak mati di dalam pertarungan, dia akan mati."_

Astro ingat resiko kalau dirinya kalah di pertarungan. Biarpun dia bisa diperbaiki ulang alias selamat, Reno akan tetap mati karena kalung yang terpasang di lehernya itu.

"Astro! Awas!" pekikan Reno menyadarkan Astro saat Ram telah memunculkan sebuah cincin di atasnya. Cincin itu melesat turun.

"Astro!"

Refleks Astro menahan bagian samping cincin dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tahan dan menekan hingga cincin itu berhenti berputar.

Semua orang terdiam. Ram sendiri hanya ternganga sedikit melihatnya.

Astro mencengkeram cincin Ram hingga bagian yang dicengkeram hancur. Dia kemudian berdiri sambil membuang cincin yang sekarang menjadi barang rongsokan. Astro menatap tajam pada Ram. Dirinya tidak boleh kalah sekarang, atau kapanpun selama di Rock Ring.

"Kau mulai benar-benar serius sekarang, ya?" desis Ram. "Baguslah. Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi."

Cincin milik Ram semakin banyak bermunculan. Bukan cuma itu. Ada sesuatu semacam lingkaran hitam yang berada di belakang cincinnya. Ram berlari maju. Cincin-cincinnya juga ikut bergerak. Dengan serempak, cincin-cincinnya menyerang Astro dan terjadi ledakan besar. Seluruh koloseum tertutup debu dan asap ledakan. Tak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di tengah arena.

Pelindung tak terlihat pada bangku penonton bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Tak ada satu penonton pun yang terluka. Mereka juga tidak ada yang panik setelah ledakan itu. Malah semakin antusias mencari tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Reno juga mencoba mencari-cari di mana Astro yang masih berada di dalam kepulan debu dan asap ledakan yang menyelimuti koloseum.

"Tenang saja, Nak. Astro tidak akan apa-apa. Dia selamat," kata Sing Love tenang. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Reno menatap kesal si wanita putih yang duduk di singgasananya itu. Wanita yang telah membawanya dan Astro ke tempat yang tidak jelas posisi keberadaannya ini. Wanita yang telah mengurungnya dan juga Astro di tempat yang disebutnya Rock Ring. Dia juga tidak bisa apa-apa selama dia mengenakan kalung penurut yang entah sejak kapan terpasang di lehernya.

"Hei, lihat itu!"

Salah seorang penonton berseru, membuat perhatian Reno kembali ke arah arena. Dia tercengang saat melihat kawah besar terbentuk di tengah arena. Tapi, dia tidak melihat Astro ataupun lawannya.

"Di atas!" Penonton lain berseru.

Semuanya melihat ke atas. Di sana ada Astro yang melayang dengan menggunakan jet di kakinya, sedangkan Ram seperti berdiri di atas bundaran hitam bergambar jam yang melayang. Cincin-cincinnya melayang-layang di sekitarnya.

Semua cincin Ram berterbangan menyerang Astro lagi. Astro menghindari tanpa kesulitan sekarang. Entah kenapa, semua pergerakan cincin-cincin itu mejadi jelas di mata Astro walau masih sama cepatnya dengan yang tadi. Sambil menghindar, dia membidik Ram dengan senjatanya. Dia menembak, tapi Ram bisa menghindarinya juga dengan santai.

Ram memberikan serangan balasan. Dia merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Cincin-cincinnya dia kendalikan untuk mengepung Astro sehingga robot itu tidak dapat bergerak. Lingkaran hitam yang ada di belakang semua cincin, meluas dan menutupi Astro, mengurungnya dalam bola hitam.

"Astro!" Reno memekik panik melihat kawan robotnya terkurung seperti itu. Itu bukan hal bagus. Apalagi bola hitam yang mengurungnya tampak bukanlah teknologi yang biasa. Itu terlihat seperti sihir.

Tangan Ram dikepalkan. Bola hitam yang mengurung Astro menyusut perlahan. Namun, ekspresi Ram yang sedari tadi tenang, kini sedang mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Apa ini?" desisnya. Dia merasa bola hitamnya itu tak kunjung mengurangi ukurannya lagi dan juga merasa penyusutannya ditahan dari dalam. Ukuran bola hitam sekarang malah kembali membesar dengan paksa. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan laser keluar dari dalam bola seiring dengan hancurnya bola hitam yang mengurung Astro itu karena tembakan tersebut.

Peluru laser melesat lurus ke arah Ram, tapi Ram berhasil mengelak tepat waktu sehingga hanya kain tudungnya yang terkena. Kain tudungnya sobek cukup panjang karena saat ditembak, tudungnya agak berkibar tertiup angin.

Mata Ram mendelik kesal pada Astro yang sedang membidik ke arahnya. Dia merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Dua buah lingkaran bergambar jam muncul di atas dan bawah Astro. Gambar jarumnya bergerak seperti jam pada umumnya.

"**Ring Clock**," desis Ram.

Kedua jarum jam tepat menunjuk ke arah 12. Suara dentang jam menggema keras. Semua orang menutup telinganya, tak terkecuali robot, karena saking kerasnya suara yang terdengar. Astro yang berada tepat di antara dua jam itu lebih merapatkan lagi telinganya yang sangat peka.

Jarum pada kedua jam tiba-tiba kembali bergerak dengan cepat. Berputar-putar sampai tak dapat diikuti kecepatannya. Listrik terlihat memercik pada kedua jam itu. Ram menyeringai.

"_Bye_~" bisiknya.

Cahaya menyilaukan keluar di kedua jam yang dimunculkannya dan disusul oleh ledakan besar yang menimbulkan tiupan angin kencang hingga debu, tanah, batu, semuanya berterbangan. Para penonton pun memejamkan mata mereka sambil memegang erat apa pun yang dapat mereka pegang agar tidak sampai terhempas.

Reno hampir saja terhempas ketika dia merasakan ada yang menahan tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Reno melihat siapa yang memegangnya itu dan tertegun begitu tahu kalau orang itu ternyata adalah Sing Love yang tengah memegang sebuah meriam putih yang digunakan sebagai tameng untuk menahan tiupan angin beserta apa pun yang dibawa angin itu.

Angin akhirnya berhenti berhembus. Semuanya menatap ke langit di mana yang tersisa hanyalah kepulan asap di tempat Astro berada.

Sing Love menghilangkan meriamnya. Reno menatap cemas pada kepulan asap itu karena sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Astro. Sing Love berbeda. Wanita putih itu malah menyunggingkan seringai.

Asap ledakan mulai berkurang, memperlihatkan Astro yang masih melayang. Wajahnya tertunduk. Reno menghela nafas lega karena temannya itu berhasil selamat walaupun kondisi pastinya masih belum jelas.

"Masih bisa bertahan juga," geram Ram yang kesal karena serangannya yang dirasa sudah yang cukup kuat, masih belum bisa melumpuhkan robot anak-anak itu. Dia memunculkan lagi cincin besarnya yang berputar di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Dia melompat maju bermaksud untuk melakukan serangan langsung pada Astro.

Astro tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Tubuhnya berpendar cahaya putih. Tangannya yang masih dalam mode senjata dibidik cepat dan langsung melepaskan tembakan yang mengenai telak tubuh Ram. Ram terlempar jauh dari arena. Setelah itu pendaran cahaya di tubuh Astro memudar.

Layar hologram muncul di tengah arena untuk memperlihatkan kondisi Ram yang kini terbaring di atas tanah. Para penonton berdecak kagum melihat hasil serangan Astro pada Ram. Mereka mengira Ram sudah kalah. Namun, ternyata masih belum. Robot gadis itu kembali bangkit sambil terkekeh mengerikan. Tubuhnya telah mengeluarkan percikan listrik karena kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akibat tembakan Astro.

"Astro, belakangmu!" seru Reno.

Astro langsung berbalik sambil bergerak menyingkir. Sebuah cincin Ram melesat cepat melewatinya, tapi gerakan Astro masih agak terlambat sehingga tubuhnya sedikit tersayat. Cincin besar itu melesat terlalu cepat dan mengarah lurus pada Ram yang tidak bisa banyak bergerak yang akhirnya mengenainya dan membelahnya. Tubuh Ram yang sudah terbelah, ambruk dan tak lagi bergerak. Hanya ada percikan listrik yang masih membungkus tubuh rusaknya, terutama pada bagian yang terbelah.

Sing Love mengeluarkan mic-nya dan langsung berseru keras, "Pemenangnya adalah ASTRO!"

Penonton bersorak senang. Layar hologram di tengah arena memunculkan gambar Astro disertai tulisan "_WINNER!_" di bawah gambarnya.

Astro memandang para penonton yang masih bersorak untuknya. Dia kemudian menatap Reno yang juga bersorak untuknya. Astro tersenyum lemah. Syukurlah kalau Reno selamat kali ini karena dirinya tidak kalah.

Pandangannya kembali menjadi seperti layar rusak. Jet di kakinya mati. Tubuhnya pun jatuh bebas ke bawah. Energinya habis. Semua orang terdiam mendadak melihat Astro yang jatuh. Reno kembali meneriakkan namanya penuh kepanikan.

Astro hampir sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran ketika dia melihat seseorang melompat ke arahnya. Berpenampilan serba hitam dan bermata biru langit.

_Kau, 'kan..._

Pandangannya pun menggelap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

* * *

Astro membuka matanya begitu bahan bakarnya terisi. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah langit-langit putih. Itu bukan di ruangan gelap yang sebelumnya. Punggungnya juga tidak merasakan kerasnya lantai. Melainkan kasur yang empuk. Dia berada di sebuah kamar.

"Astro?"

Astro menoleh ke samping, melihat Reno yang cemas.

"Syukurlah," ucap Reno lega. "Kau membuatku cemas saja. Kukira ada yang rusak. Ternyata hanya kehabisan bahan bakar."

Astro bangkit duduk di atas ranjang yang berseprei berpola kotak-kotak hitam putih seperti papan catur.

"Maaf membuatmu cemas, Reno," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau tidak mengalami kerusakan fatal," sahut Reno.

"Omong-omong, ini di mana?" tanya Astro sambil memandangi kamar tempatnya berada sekarang. Kamar minimalis yang rapi bercat biru langit. Hanya terdapat tempat tidur, lemari, meja belajar yang dilengkapi komputer, serta TV flat yang terpasang lurus menghadap tempat tidur. Di bagian dinding yang merapat dengan tempat tidur, dipasangi kertas dinding bergambar pola yang sama dengan seprai tempat tidur. Jendelanya tertutup tirai besar yang juga berpola kotak hitam putih.

"Di kamarnya Kak Stella," jawab Reno. "Kita ada di apartemennya."

"Stella?"

"Itu nama aslinya Black Rock Shooter. Stella Gibson. Black Rock Shooter itu semacam... nama sandi atau nama panggung saja," jelas Reno.

Astro pun teringat pada gadis berpenampilan serba hitam yang mengalahkan lawannya hanya dengan satu tebasan pedang. Dan juga... yang datang menolongnya saat dia jatuh karena kehabisan energi tadi. Kenapa gadis itu menolongnya?

"Kudengar kau sudah melihatnya di pertarungan sebelum pertarunganmu, 'kan? Jadi, kau pasti sudah tahu yang mana orangnya," sambung Reno.

"Ya, aku tahu yang mana orangnya," sahut Astro. "Tapi, kenapa aku dibawa ke kamarnya?"

"Kita belum memiliki kamar. Jadi, untuk saat ini kita menggunakan kamarnya dulu hingga kamar milik kita disiapkan," jelas Reno. "Setelah kerusakanmu diperbaiki, kau langsung dibawa ke sini untuk diberikan bahan bakar... yang baru." Ekspresinya mendadak berubah menjadi seperti orang yang curiga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Astro bingung karena melihat perubahan ekspresi temannya itu.

"Bahan bakar yang mereka berikan padamu tidak sama dengan yang kau gunakan selama ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahan bakar macam apa itu. Bentuknya seperti batu perhiasan yang ukurannya cukup besar. Katanya bahan bakar itu lebih awet daripada yang selama ini kau gunakan. Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak merasakan ada yang aneh. Normal saja," jawab Astro sambil menggerakkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Bahkan kurasa kondisiku sekarang lebih baik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

Reno melipat tangannya di depan dada, mengkerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka berikan, tapi... melihat kalau kau tidak apa-apa, kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya walaupun tetap saja tidak begitu yakin..."

"Jangan dipikirkan terus. Yang penting aku baik-baik saja, 'kan?" kata Astro berusaha bersikap tenang walau di pikirannya juga sedikit merasa cemas karena kini ada benda asing di tubuhnya.

"Astro," panggil Reno pelan.

Astro menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apakah kita bisa pulang?" tanya Reno. Wajahnya tertunduk.

Astro tertegun. Itu merupakan pertanyaan yang Astro juga ingin tahu jawabannya. Dia sudah tahu mengenai bagaimana cara agar setidaknya bisa keluar dari Rock Ring dan kembali ke Kota Metro tanpa dicari kembali. Tapi, cara yang ada hanya dua, yaitu mengalahkan anggota Another atau menjadi bagian dari sana dan setelah pertarungan melawan Ram, sepertinya keduanya tidak bisa dicapai dengan mudah.

Di pertarungan melawan Ram sebelumnya, itu hanya beruntung saja bisa memenangkannya. Menyerap energi yang dihasilkan dari serangan Ram, lalu dilepaskan kembali sebagai tembakan bertenaga lebih besar. Tapi, hal itu sebenarnya sulit dilakukan dan benar-benar suatu keberuntungan bisa berhasil melakukannya. Sebab kalau gagal, tubuhnyalah yang akan hancur karena kelebihan menyimpan energi. Yang menjadi kesulitannya adalah melepaskannya sebagai tembakan karena harus bisa dengan cepat mengalihkan energi yang diserap ke senjata. Ini juga baru pertama kali dilakukan. Jadi, hal itu menjadi taruhan yang sangat besar dan untunglah keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya.

"Astro?" tegur Reno.

"Ah, maaf. Aku melamun," ucap Astro cepat. "Aku tidak tahu, Reno. Kau lihat ini," dia menunjuk kalung yang terpasang di lehernya. "Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kita harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Untuk saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menuruti aturan tempat ini."

Reno menghela nafas. "Andai saja ada cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini," harapnya.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi itu bukanlah hal mudah," kata Astro.

"Apa itu?" Reno menjadi antusias.

"Menjadi bagian dari Another atau mengalahkan salah satu dari Another," jawab Astro.

"Another?" Reno merasa asing dengan istilah itu.

"Kau belum tahu? Itu julukan untuk petarung yang telah diakui Sing Love. Mereka yang telah diakui tidak menggunakan kalung ini dan bebas keluar masuk tempat ini asal tidak membocorkan keberadaannya. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah... Black Rock Shooter."

"Kak Stella!?" Reno terlonjak kaget. "Dia seorang Another? Padahal menurutku dia tidak terlihat kuat. Selain itu... dia itu manusia."

"Jangan tertipu penampilannya. Biarpun manusia, dia itu sudah diakui Sing Love. Kau masih ingat lawanku? Dia itu belum diakui, tapi aku kewalahan menghadapinya. Nyaris kalah juga. Jadi, kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka yang telah diakui sebagai Another."

Reno termenung. "Manusia yang kuat bahkan melebihi robot? Itu hebat sekali. Baru sekarang aku mendengar ada manusia yang seperti itu di era robot seperti ini." Dia nampak kagum.

"Aku juga kaget setelah mengetahuinya, tapi aku sudah melihat sendiri seperti apa kemampuannya. Dia memang berbeda dengan manusia biasa."

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk dan masuklah Sing Love bersama Black Rock Shooter alias Stella. Kali ini Stella tidak mengenakan tudung jaket hitamnya seperti saat di pertarungan. Rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir dua beda panjang, menambah khas pada penampilannya.

"Halo, anak-anakku," sapa Sing Love riang.

Reno menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kata "anak-anakku" dari mulut wanita putih itu. Merasa janggal disebut begitu oleh orang yang merupakan penculik sekaligus pemaksa. Sedangkan Astro diam saja tanpa reaksi apa pun.

Sing Love terus berjalan hingga tiba di samping ranjang. Sementara Stella berdiri di dekat TV dan memandangi mereka.

Tanpa ragu, Sing Love duduk di tepi ranjang, semakin mendekatkan diri pada Astro. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya berbasa basi pada Astro.

"Ya, sangat baik," jawab Astro pelan dan agak gugup karena Sing Love menatapnya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Terima kasih sudah memperbaikiku."

Sing Love agak menjauhkan dirinya dari Astro. "Baguslah," ucapnya. "Kau memang masih tergolong amatir dalam pertarungan dan aku bisa melihat kalau kau tadi menang karena keberuntungan semata. Jadi, kau masih belum kuakui masuk dalam golongan Another. Tapi, menang tetaplah menang. Pantas diberi hadiah, 'kan?"

"Hadiah?"

Sing Love berdiri dari ranjang. "Yup! Aku punya hadiah yang bagus untukmu sekaligus temanmu yang akan menjadi mekanikmu mulai sekarang. Sekarang kalian ikut aku!" tanpa menunggu lagi, Sing Love menarik tangan Astro dan Reno, membawa mereka keluar dari kamar Stella. Stella juga mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka melewati ruang tamu dan dapur apartemen yang berperabotan sederhana namun terkesan mewah sebelum keluar dari apartemen Stella.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong yang cukup panjang. Ada 3 pintu lain yang berderet dengan papan nama di sampingnya: MEFE, XNFE, dan LLWO. Nama yang tercantum di sana begitu aneh. Lebih aneh dari nama panggung milik Stella. Seperti apa pemilik nama itu? Astro dan juga Reno penasaran. Nama di papan nama milik kamar Stella sendiri bertuliskan BRS dengan gambar bintang hitam di antara huruf B dan R. Nama itu pastilah singkatan dari Black Rock Shooter.

Mereka kemudian menaiki lift untuk naik ke lantai 3, lantai di atas tempat mereka sekaligus lantai paling atas. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, mereka kembali jalan menelusuri lorong melewati dua kamar dengan papan nama bertuliskan Dead Master dan Chariot. Yang bertuliskan Dead Master terdengar mengerikan karena ada kata _dead__—_mati. Mereka berhenti di pintu kamar yang ketiga di mana papan nama di sana sudah bertuliskan "Astro & Reno".

Sing Love membuka pintu kamar tersebut sambil mempersilakan masuk untuk Astro dan Reno. "Inilah apartemen kalian."

Astro dan Reno memperhatikan tempat tinggal baru mereka. Apartemen mereka sedikit lebih kecil dari Stella, tapi tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan mewahnya walaupun berperabotan sederhana seperti yang ada di kamar Stella. Di bagian kamar, tempat tidurnya bertingkat. Ada poster pesawat ruang angkasa di dekat tempat tidur. Tirai jendelanya berwarna biru langit. Sisanya seperti perabotan yang ada di kamar Stella dengan posisi yang berbeda, namun milik mereka masih terasa bernuansa anak-anak.

"Maaf kalau ukurannya sedikit lebih sempit karena di kamar kalian ini aku menambahkan ruangan kecil untuk tempat kerjanya Reno sebagai mekanik," ujar Sing Love sambil membuka pintu yang terletak di sebelah pintu masuk kamar.

Astro dan Reno menengok ke dalam. Lampu dinyalakan. Di dalam sana terdapat banyak perlengkapan reparasi dan beberapa lemari yang menyimpan suku cadang alat. Reno memandang kagum semua isi ruangan itu karena kelengkapan peralatannya.

"Ini semua untukmu, Reno," kata Sing Love.

"Untukku? Benarkah?" tanya Reno tak percaya.

"Ya, karena sekarang kau berperan sebagai mekaniknya Astro."

"Te-terima kasih, Nona Sing Love. Akan kumanfaat sebaik mungkin," sahut Reno canggung. Soalnya dibalik status Sing Love sebagai penculik dirinya dan Astro, ternyata wanita itu masih pengertian walaupun itu pasti untuk keuntungan dirinya sendiri juga.

"Cemilan dan pakaian ada di lemarinya masing-masing. Siaran TV luar masih bisa kalian saksikan walaupun tempat ini tidak terlacak karena aku menggunakan sistem TV kabel untuk menghindari pelacakan jaringan TV. Sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam akan disediakan di kantin di belakang apartemen ini. Ikuti saja penghuni yang lain," Sing Love menambahkan. "Oke, aku ada pekerjaan lain. Jadi, nikmatilah apartemen baru kalian ini~" Dengan begitu, dia dan Stella meninggalkan Astro dan Reno di kamar mereka.

Reno berjalan ke ranjang bertingkat dan berbaring di ranjang bawah. Dia menatap ke atas, ke bagian bawah ranjang atas.

"Jadi, kita akan tinggal di sini mulai hari ini, ya?" gumamnya, terdengar lirih.

Astro hanya bisa memalingkan wajah. Dia merasa agak bersalah karena Reno juga bisa berada di Rock Ring karena dirinya, sebagai pemaksa agar ikut dalam pertarungan. Supaya Reno tidak kenapa-napa, dia pun harus benar-benar penurut supaya kalung yang dipakai Reno tidak bereaksi. Sebagai yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Reno, Astro bertekad untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari Another secepatnya agar bisa bebas dari Rock Ring.

"Hei, Astro," panggil Reno.

Astro menoleh pada Reno yang telah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Reno. "Kau terlihat murung."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Astro cepat. "Aku cuma... memikirkan langkah kita selanjutnya. Aku... berniat untuk menjadi bagian dari Another agar kita bisa keluar dari sini."

"Kau ingin menjadi bagian dari Another? Tapi, kurasa itu lebih sulit dibandingkan mengalahkan anggota Another," kata Reno. "Yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah diakui oleh Sing Love. Bisa saja arti 'diakui' ini adalah disukai olehnya. Hal yang sesuai seleranya. Aku yakin seleranya itu sulit untuk dipahami karena Ram yang hebat saja tidak diakuinya. Kalau mengalahkan anggota Another, biarpun kalah, setidaknya kita tahu informasi mengenai kemampuan mereka."

"Aku juga tahu, tapi... resikonya terlalu besar. Kalau sampai aku kalah dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, kau pun tidak akan pernah keluar dari sini," ucap Astro walaupun yang sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu. "Kalau untuk sekedar mencari informasi mengenai kemampuan mereka, kita bisa menonton pertarungan mereka. Dari sana juga kita bisa mencari tahu seperti apa selera Sing Love itu."

Reno merenung. Astro menanti tanggapan teman manusianya itu. Kemudian Reno berkata, "Kurasa itu ada benarnya juga. Biarpun aku bisa keluar juga... kalau kau sendiri sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki... itu tidak akan berarti."

Astro merasa lega akhirnya Reno mau setuju dengan pemikirannya walaupun belum tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

TV yang berada di seberang tempat tidur kemudian menyala, memperlihatkan Sing Love yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"_Halo, semua penghuni Rock Ring. Aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian semua. Selama seminggu ke depan, dimulai besok, tidak ada pertarungan dulu karena semua arena pertarungan akan diadakan perawatan rutin. Ini juga demi keamanan bersama. Dengan kata lain selama seminggu itu akan menjadi hari libur para petarung di sini. Maaf bila ada yang kecewa, ya. Selamat menikmati hari libur kalian~"_

Setelah itu, tampilan TV pun kembali mati menjadi layar hitam.

"Tidak ada pertarungan, ya. Setidaknya kita bisa mencoba menenangkan diri setelah apa yang terjadi seharian ini," komentar Reno sambil kembali berbaring.

Astro melirik jam dinding digital yang terpasang di atas TV. Pukul 23.00. Ternyata hari sudah begitu larut. Mereka diculik saat hari masih cukup pagi dan sekarang tahu-tahu sudah larut. Cepat sekali hari berlalu. Itu menurut Astro saja. Mungkin karena dia sudah dua kali kehilangan kesadaran, makanya terasa cepat.

Reno sudah terlelap duluan. Karena sudah malam, Astro juga berniat untuk ikut tidur saja. Sebelum itu dia mengunci pintu apartemen dan mematikan semua lampu lampu. Lalu, naik ke ranjang atas dan berbaring. Mulai besok kehidupannya dan Reno di Rock Ring akan benar-benar dimulai. Entah apa saja yang akan terjadi nanti. Semoga saja tidak sepenuhnya hal buruk.

Kemudian Astro memejamkan matanya dan terlelap tak lama setelah itu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

* * *

Bel pintu berbunyi ketika Reno dan Astro baru selesai berpakaian. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Waktu yang terlalu pagi untuk bertamu.

"Biar aku yang terima," kata Astro, berjalan menuju pintu. Dia menekan tombol pada layar kecil di samping pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu. Gambar yang muncul pada layar ternyata Stella.

"Kak Stella?" Segera Astro membukakan pintu dan melihat Stella yang berpakaian kasual; celana jins hitam panjang dan kaos biru bergambar bintang biru di dada. Dia juga mengenakan sepatu skets biru yang senada dengan kaosnya. Aura yang dipancarkannya berbeda sekali saat dia berpenampilan serba hitam kemarin.

"Sudah waktunya sarapan," kata Stella tanpa basa-basi. "Penghuni lain sudah semuanya ke kantin."

"O-oh, begitu... Baiklah, kami akan segera ke sana," kata Astro canggung, sebab yang datang itu adalah seorang Another yang dia sudah ketahui seperti apa kemampuan bertarungnya. Tapi, sangat tidak disangka gadis itu mau datang hanya untuk memberi tahu hal sepele seperti itu.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemput kalian," kata Stella lagi yang membuat Astro tercengang.

-o0o-

Stella berjalan diikuti oleh Astro dan Reno yang berada di belakang yang terus bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu mau repot-repot menjemput mereka. Padahal ada saat di mana mereka bisa saja menjadi lawan di arena pertarungan.

"Jangan samakan keadaan di dalam arena dan di luar arena," kata Stella tiba-tiba. "Biarpun di arena adalah lawan, tidak akan selalu menjadi lawan juga bila di luar arena. Apalagi di sini dilarang bertarung di luar arena."

Dia bisa baca pikiran, ya? Batin Astro dan Reno.

Mereka keluar dari apartemen dengan menggunakan pintu belakang, melewati lorong yang menghubungkan gedung apartemen dengan sebuah bangunan lain yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Lorong itu juga berada tepat di samping sebuah taman yang lengkap dengan bangku taman dan air mancur. Sangat cocok bila untuk bersantai-santai di sana.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu besar ganda putih yang terbuat dari logam namun ringan, Stella membuka salah satu bagian pintu. Ada kaca berbentuk bulat yang sayangnya posisinya terlalu tinggi untuk Astro dan Reno melihat ke dalamnya.

Gedung yang mereka masuki rupanya adalah kantin dengan beberapa meja bulat berukuran besar yang disusun rapi. Biarpun disebut kantin, tatanan tempat itu malah terlihat lebih mirip kafe. Di sana sudah ada sejumlah orang yang datang terlebih dahulu dan perhatian mereka segera teralih begitu Stella, Astro, dan Reno masuk. Astro dan Reno langsung menyadari kalau hawa yang dipancarkan semua orang di sana sama seperti Stella walaupun mereka tidak semua bertampang dingin seperti gadis bermata biru itu. Mereka mematung memandangi orang-orang yang berada di dalam kantin tersebut.

Dan kalau diperhatikan, cuma mereka berdua yang merupakan anak-anak di sana. Bukan cuma itu. Dari jumlah orang yang ada di kantin, jumlah perempuannya lebih banyak dari laki-laki. Kalau ditambah Astro dan Reno, total laki-laki yang ada di sana cuma empat orang. Sisanya yang berjumlah tujuh orang adalah perempuan. Ditambah Stella, maka totalnya ada delapan orang perempuan.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang," kata Stella tiba-tiba, "semua yang ada di sini, termasuk yang satu apartemen dengan kalian, adalah Another. Cuma kalian berdua yang non-Another di sini."

Astro dan Reno semakin terdiam saja. Itu artinya mereka sekarang dikelilingi oleh orang-orang kuat pilihan Sing Love.

"Jadi mereka ini, ya, orang-orang baru itu? Astro dan Reno, 'kan?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang yang panjang sepinggul dan bermata berwarna sama, datang menghampiri dan menatap lekat-lekat Astro dan Reno yang masih terdiam. "Imut, ya," dia nyengir yang membuat Astro maupun Reno salah tingkah karena dianggap begitu.

Gadis itu sebenarnya masih terlihat seperti anak kelas 1 SMP. Memang sudah bukan anak-anak, melainkan ABG. Tapi, tetap saja gadis itu juga masih tampak terlalu muda untuk ikut pertarungan yang keras walaupun sebenarnya dia adalah Another. Terbukti dengan tidak adanya kalung hitam di lehernya yang menandakan dia sudah memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi bagian dari Another. Kekuatan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu?

"Namaku Kagari Izuriha. Panggil saja Kagari. Nama sandiku adalah Chariot," gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

Reno terkejut mendengar nama lain gadis pirang ceria itu. "Chariot? Itu artinya kau yang tinggal di sebelah kami?"

"Benar," jawab Kagari riang. "Kita tetanggaan, ya. Tidak kusangka aku dapat tetangga baru yang imut seperti kalian."

Astro dan Reno—lebih ke Reno—kembali merasa malu karena dianggap imut secara terang-terangan lagi. Reno ingin menyangkal dianggap begitu karena kesannya seperti bukan laki-laki sekali. Tapi, mengingat Kagari merupakan salah satu Another, dia menahan diri saja dan mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sebutan baru mereka itu. Dia tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan salah satu orang terkuat di Rock Ring.

"He... Benar-benar imut, ya." Satu orang lagi menghampiri dan memberi anggapan yang sama dengan Kagari. Muncul entah sejak kapan dari samping yang membuat Astro dan Reno sontak bergeser agak menjauh karena kaget. Seorang wanita berpenampilan kasual, tapi lebih bergaya, dengan rambut ungu sebahu. Matanya juga ungu, sama dengan rambutnya. Dia juga tak berkalung, bukti Another juga.

"Aku MEFE. Salam kenal, ya," wanita itu memperkenalkan diri. "Biarpun itu nama sandiku, panggil saja aku begitu. Aku lebih terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama itu."

"Ah, panggil saja dia 'Mie'," kata Kagari dengan nada mengejek.

"Kagari!" geram MEFE.

Kagari malah tertawa-tawa sambil berlari ke belakang Stella.

"Dasar robot hiper aktif," umpat MEFE.

Astro dan Reno kembali kaget.

"Kak Kagari... robot?" tanya Reno, memastikan. Sebab wujud Kagari benar-benar seperti manusia. Belum lagi ditambah sifat periangnya dan juga tidak segan-segan mengejek pada manusia yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh para robot.

"Ya, dia robot. Robot yang ditemukan oleh Nona Sing Love dan dibawa ke sini setahun yang lalu. Katanya dia itu robot yang berkeliaran tidak jelas tanpa tujuan sehingga dia pun dibawa ke sini untuk menjadi petarung karena dia memiliki kemampuan bertarung. Lalu, dia menjadi bagian dari Another setengah tahun kemudian," jelas MEFE.

Astro agak tersentak ketika mendengar waktu yang dibutuhkan Kagari yang merupakan untuk menjadi Another. Setengah tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Baru sehari berada di Rock Ring saja sudah membuat Astro kepikiran dengan tempat tinggalnya, Kota Metro. Belum lagi kota itu belakangan ini sering terjadi masalah. Biarpun di sana ada Atlas dan Pluto yang membantu, tetap tidak membuat Astro tenang sepenuhnya. Bagaimana kalau sampai terkurung hingga setengah tahun atau lebih?

"Hei, ayo duduk bersamaku. Kita makan sama-sama," ajak MEFE, hendak menarik tangan Astro dan Reno sebelum secara mendadak Kagari memeluk Astro dari belakang dan menariknya menjauhi MEFE.

"Astro duduk bersama aku dan Yomi!"

MEFE menghela nafas. "Ya, ya... Aku tidak memaksa."

Kagari tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, ayo ke tempat kami, Astro~" Sambil tetap memeluk Astro dari belakang, dia mendorong robot yang lebih pendek darinya itu menuju ke tempat duduk dekat jendela di mana sudah ada seorang gadis di sana. Gadis berambut hitam dan berkacamata bingkai hijau yang sedang membaca buku.

"Duduklah bersama Yomi. Aku ambil sarapan kita dulu." Dan Kagari pun kembali pergi.

Astro dengan canggung duduk di bangku di seberang gadis yang dipanggil Yomi oleh Kagari. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Astro. Matanya yang berwarna hijau terang menatap lurus mata Astro. Dia meletakkan bukunya dan tersenyum ramah pada robot itu.

"Hai, Aku Yomi, Yomi Takanashi. Dead Master. Salam kenal, Astro."

"I-iya, salam kenal," sahut Astro gugup.

Yomi terkekeh pelan. "Tidak perlu gugup begitu. Santai saja."

"Ah, iya," jawab Astro cepat biarpun tetap saja gugup. Bagaimana tidak, gadis manis yang terlihat seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya itu adalah seorang Another juga. Sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa dia itu adalah sosok berkemampuan bertarung tinggi. Nama sandinya bahkan Dead Master— tunggu, Dead Master?

"Kak Yomi yang tinggal di sebelah Kak Kagari, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Ya, kita satu lantai," jawab Yomi. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang akur, ya." Dia tersenyum tipis.

Sementara itu Reno dibawa oleh MEFE ke tempat duduk yang berbeda dengan Astro yang lebih dekat ke pintu masuk. Sarapannya diambilkan oleh MEFE. Sedangkan Stella pergi menuju loket untuk mengambil sarapannya dulu dan berada di antrian belakang MEFE. Begitu MEFE pergi setelah mengambil sarapannya Reno, Kagari menyerobot barisan untuk mengambil sarapan duluan. Dia mengambil tiga porsi roti panggang dan tiga gelas susu yang diletakkan di sebuah nampan berwarna kayu, lalu kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya bersama Astro dan Yomi.

Stella hanya memandanginya. Kemudian mengambil sarapannya dan berjalan ke meja yang berada di sebelah tempat duduk Astro, Kagari, dan Yomi di mana sudah ada seorang gadis yang duduk di sana. Gadis bertubuh mungil dengan penampilan serba hitam abu-abu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, tapi matanya berwarna jingga mencolok.

"Pergi satu, bertambah dua," ucap gadis abu-abu itu ketika Stella duduk. "Dan mereka tampak menyenangkan. Tidak seperti petarung-petarung baru lainnya. Baguslah kalau Nona Sing Love menempatkan orang seperti mereka di apartemen kita. Aku tidak mau yang seperti berandalan. Apalagi tinggalnya 'kan di sebelahku."

"Mereka dibawa langsung oleh Nona Sing Love. Seperti Kagari. Mereka pasti memiliki potensi," kata Stella. "Dan pastinya mereka tidak akan bersikap menyebalkan karena Nona Sing Love mengerti tentang dirimu, Yuu."

"Ya, kau benar," sahut si gadis abu-abu yang dipanggil Yuu itu.

-o0o-

"Ng... Nona MEFE," panggil Reno ragu-ragu.

"Panggil saja Kak MEFE. Seperti kau memanggil Kagari," kata MEFE sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, iya, Kak MEFE," sahut Reno yang sebenarnya merasa kalau MEFE itu sudah tidak terlihat cocok dipanggil dengan sebutan "Kak".

Pria berpenampilan serba hijau dan berambut perak keabuan yang duduk di meja sebelah mendecih. "Jangan sok muda. Kau itu sudah hampir memasuki usia dua—"

Sebuah nampan yang dilempar oleh MEFE melesat cepat melewati wajahnya dan disusul suara hantaman keras karena nampan logam tersebut menghantam wajah seorang pria berpenampilan serba merah yang lewat dengan membawa piring kotor. Nampan itu nempel dan mencetak separuh wajahnya.

Seketika kantin menjadi hening.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak si pria hijau pada MEFE tiba-tiba.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, LLWO!?" bentak MEFE, berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Hoi," si pria berpenampilan serba merah yang menjadi korban lemparan nampan nyasar tidak dipedulikan. Nampan masih menempel di wajahnya. MEFE dan si pria hijau yang dipanggil LLWO tetap adu mulut. Yang lain hanya menyaksikan dalam diam. Lebih berkesan tidak peduli.

Reno sendiri hanya bisa diam di tempat menyaksikan pertengkaran tak terduga kedua orang itu sampai bajunya dirasa ada yang menarik. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut merah jambu sebahu yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dia mengenakan gauh _one piece_ putih yang dilapis dengan jaket separuh badan berwarna hitam bergaris merah jambu dan sendal sepatu bersol rata.

"Pindah tempat saja. Mereka tidak bisa dihentikan sekarang," kata gadis itu.

Reno menurutinya saja. Dia pun pindah ke meja yang ditempati gadis itu yang berada di sebelah tempat duduk Astro.

"Kalian tidak menghentikannya?" tanya Astro.

"Mau dihentikan juga percuma," jawab Kagari tenang. "Mereka akan mengulanginya lagi. Sering begitu. Tapi, tenang saja, pertengkaran mereka hanya sebatas adu mulut, kok," sambungnya, memakan potongan rotinya yang terakhir.

"Mereka memang sering bertengkar, tapi sebenarnya saling suka," sindir si gadis merah jambu.

"Kami tidak begitu, XNFE!" teriak MEFE dan LLWO kompak membantah.

Si gadis merah jambu, XNFE, hanya terkikik geli.

Reno melirik gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "XNFE, ya. Kau yang tinggal di lantai 2, 'kan?"

"Ya, benar sekali," jawab XNFE. "Aku juga robot. Sama seperti Kagari. Cuma bedanya, aku ini robot yang sudah dinon-aktifkan dan ingatanku dihapus. Namun, programku sebagai robot petarung tetap ada sehingga Nona Sing Love memperbaikiku untuk menjadi petarung di sini dan memberiku nama XNFE. Aku sudah menjadi petarung sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Telah menjadi Another sejak setahun yang lalu."

Reno kembali tercengang mengetahui kalau gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu adalah robot juga. Padahal penampilannya sama seperti manusia. Robot-robot Another benar-benar sangat menipu mata. Mereka terlalu mirip manusia.

"Yang kena nampan itu juga robot," sambung XNFE sambil menunjuk si pria merah yang sedang melepas nampan dari wajahnya. "Namanya MZMA. Dia kadang bersikap menyebalkan. Ya... bersikap sok, gitu. Dia muncul begitu saja di sini beberapa bulan setelah aku bergabung dengan Rock Ring. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu nama aslinya. Lalu, yang sedang duduk bersama Stella juga robot," dia menunjuk gadis berpenampilan serba abu-abu yang masih memakan roti sarapannya. "Namanya Yuu Koutari. Nama sandinya Strength. Dia datang bersama Stella 3 tahun yang lalu sebagai teman seperjalanan."

"Totalnya ada empat robot Another," gumam Reno. Jumlah robot yang menjadi Another lebih sedikit dari manusia. Siapa pun pasti akan sangat tidak menyangka jumlah seperti itu karena di masa sekarang, 'kan, hampir tidak terlihat adanya manusia kuat menyaingi robot.

Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada seorang gadis 17 tahunan berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan berkacamata yang menghampiri MZMA dan berbicara dengan pemuda robot itu.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Reno.

"Dia SZZU. Asal usul dan nama asli tidak diberitahu. Dia pun tidak banyak bicara. Intinya, dia misterius. Tapi, dia paling dekat dengan MZMA entah bagaimana. Mungkin karena sama-sama punya sisi misterius," jawab XNFE.

"Menurutku kau juga punya sisi misterius, XNFE," kata Reno, membuat XNFE menatap lurus padanya. "Bukannya kau itu ditemukan dalam keadaan ingatan yang dihapus? Bukan terhapus, 'kan? Itu artinya ada sesuatu yang dulunya kau ketahui, tapi ada yang tidak ingin hal itu sampai kau sebarkan. Masa lalumu itu... bukannya bisa dianggap sebagai hal yang misterius juga?"

XNFE memalingkan wajah sambil menahan tawa, membuat Reno menatap bingung. "Kau itu lucu juga, ya, bisa beranggapan begitu. Yah, biarpun begitu, itu ada benarnya juga. Masa laluku memang... misterius. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Masa lalu, ya, masa lalu. Sekarang, ya, sekarang. Aku sudah tidak peduli seperti apa masa laluku. Ingatanku yang dihapus seperti tanda bahwa aku harus menjalani hidupku yang baru. Itu saja."

"Pemikiran yang simpel," komentar Reno.

"Lebih baik daripada pemikiran yang berbelit-belit," sahut XNFE, memakan kembali rotinya yang terabaikan.

Pandangan Reno kembali teralih pada seorang wanita yang tampak seumuran dengan MEFE karena secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arahnya, yang duduk sendiri di meja sebelah tempat Stella dan Yuu berada. Wanita berambut hitam dengan ujungnya berwarna merah marun, yang tampak tenang menikmati sarapannya tanpa mempedulikan keributan yang berada di dekatnya. Matanya berwarna merah, sama seperti milik MZMA. Berpenampilan kasual seperti Stella, namun dengan kaos berwarna merah marun polos.

"Dia Black Gold Saw, orang yang paling tenang yang pernah kutemui," kata XNFE yang menyadari arah pandang Reno pada orang terakhir di kantin yang belum diketahui namanya. "Nama aslinya Saya Irino. Dulunya dia seorang pengajar, tapi berhenti dan beralih profesi menjadi petarung di sini. Cuma itu yang kutahu tentangnya. Dia juga orangnya lumayan misterius," sambungnya, meneguk habis susunya.

"Pengajar yang beralih menjadi petarung? Kedengarannya tidak umum sekali. Biasanya orang akan beralih profesi menjadi pengusaha, atau pedagang, atau apa pun yang dianggap wajar. Tapi, ini malah petarung. Aneh sekali."

"Di sini apa yang tidak aneh. Semuanya punya keanehan masing-masing. Tapi, setidaknya di sini banyak orang yang bisa saling mengerti," XNFE tersenyum tipis. Dia lalu berdiri sambil mengangkat nampan yang berisi piring kotornya. "Aku duluan, ya. Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi." Dia pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Reno yang akhirnya tersadar kalau dia belum menyentuh sedikit pun sarapannya gara-gara pertengkaran MEFE dan LLWO yang sampai sekarang belum berhenti juga.

-o0o-

"Hei, hei, mau ikut kami tidak?" ajak Kagari pada Astro dan Reno, lebih ke Astro, ketika usai sarapan dan telah keluar dari kantin. Anggota Another yang lain juga sudah bubar sedari tadi. MEFE dan LLWO telah berhenti bertengkar sebelum mereka bubar dan keluar dari di waktu yang berbeda.

"Ke... mana?" tanya Astro, agak gugup. Biarpun para Another orangnya ternyata ramah-ramah, dia masih belum bisa berbicara biasa bersama mereka. Ini juga hari pertama bertemu dengan Another yang lain.

"Karena selama seminggu ini kita tidak ada pertarungan, bagaimana kalau kita latihan?"

"Latihan?" ulang Reno.

"Ya, kita latihan di Gym. Untuk meningkatkan kemampuan. Astro ingin segera diakui sebagai Another, 'kan? Makanya kita latihan. Mumpung ada waktu luang. Kalau arenanya sudah selesai, jadwal pertarungan nanti bakal numpuk, lho. Bisa hampir tidak ada waktu untuk latihan."

"Kenapa kalian mengajak kami?" tanya Astro. Seperti halnya saat Stella repot-repot datang ke apartemen mereka tadi pagi hanya untuk sekedar memberitahu kalau waktu sarapan sudah tiba, terlihat kalau mereka tidak menganggap dirinya itu lawan.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Yomi yang berdiri di sebelah Kagari. "Kami cuma mau mengajak latihan bersama saja. Sebenarnya kami mau saja mengajak petarung yang lain untuk latihan bersama, tapi mereka tidak ada yang mau karena menganggap kami ini musuh mengingat mereka baru bisa mendapat kebebasan keluar masuk Rock Ring setelah mengalahkan salah satu dari kami. Padahal kami ini tidak pernah menganggap mereka musuh."

Baik Astro dan Reno tertegun mendengarnya. Kenyataan yang sangat tidak diduga dari Another.

"Iya, kami ini 'kan bermaksud baik. Tidak ada larangan juga untuk berlatih bersama antar pertarung bahkan dengan Another. Lagipula, tujuan Nona Sing Love mendirikan Rock Ring bukan cuma untuk membuat antar peserta saling bertarung saja, melainkan melahirkan para petarung handal. Makanya kami mengajak untuk bisa sesekali memberi saran apa saja yang perlu dilakukan sebagai seorang petarung pro," Kagari menambahkan.

Astro dan Reno mengerti sekarang. Selain mereka tidak seseram yang dibayangkan karena mereka adalah petarung-petarung terkuat Rock Ring, mereka juga rupanya mau saja menjadi guru bagi petarung lain. Hanya saja karena syarat kebebasan itu, makanya mereka pun sedikit kesulitan untuk mengajak yang lain. Padahal bagus kalau bisa mendapat saran dari ahlinya. Bisa-bisa semua petarung di Rock Ring akan dijuluki Another.

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut?" tanya Kagari sekali lagi.

Astro dan Reno saling menatap. Mereka tersenyum. Kemudian kembali menatap Kagari dan Yomi.

"Ya, kami ikut!" sahut Astro mantap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

* * *

Gym yang menjadi tempat latihan berada di antara dua tebing tinggi. Bangunannya luas dan lengkap dengan peralatan penunjang. Bangunan itu terdiri dari lorong dan sebuah ruangan besar tepat di tengah bangunan. Seharusnya bisa menampung sekiranya 100 orang di dalam sana, akan tetapi mereka yang awalnya sedang latihan di sana langsung bubar ketika melihat kedatangan kedua anggota Another.

Astro dan Reno sempat terkena tatapan tajam nan sinis dari petarung yang berjalan keluar karena mereka terlihat datang bersama Yomi dan Kagari. Tatapan yang sangat tidak bersahabat seolah menyatakan mulai saat itu tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk mendekati petarung yang lain. Pernyataan perang.

"Jangan dipedulikan," tangan seseorang menepuk kepala Astro dan Reno dari belakang. Mereka berdua serempak menoleh dan mendapati LLWO yang melakukannya. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu berada di belakang mereka, tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Mereka pasti mengira kalian diperlakukan istimewa karena bisa dekat dengan kami," MEFE yang baru tiba ikut menambahkan. "Siapa pun yang dekat dengan kami, bahkan Nona Sing Love sekali pun, akan dibenci."

"Padahal... mereka tidak mengenal kalian," bisik Astro tanpa sadar.

MEFE tersenyum tipis, lalu mengusap lembut kepala Astro sejenak. "Ayo, kita mulai saja latihannya."

-o0o-

Astro berbaring di ranjang atasnya, memandang lurus langit-langit kamar. Dia terus terbayang dengan latihan tadi. Katanya memang latihan, tapi terlihat tidak beda jauh dengan pertarungan sebenarnya. Para Another melawan robot simulasi yang berbentuk seperti meriam berkaki empat dan berbentuk roda di ruang tengah dengan gerakan yang sangat lihai, tenang, dan terarah. Tidak sembarangan menyerang.

Anggota Another lainnya datang tak lama kemudian dan ikut bergabung. Astro pun bisa melihat kemampuan Stella yang lain dalam menangani robot simulasi itu yang tidak dia tunjukkan di arena sebelumnya karena dia bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dengan satu serangan. Dia dan juga Reno sangat terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan mereka yang jelas lebih jauh dari Ram. Tidak heran kenapa Ram tidak juga diakui. Dari latihan saja terlihat jelas perbedaannya, apalagi kalau bertarung sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah melihat latihan mereka, Astro sebenarnya langsung merasa minder berada di antara Another yang serba lebih jauh darinya. Tapi, mereka tetap bersikap dirinya itu adalah bagian dari mereka walaupun baru hari ini mereka bertemu langsung. Dia pun diberitahu hal apa saja yang sebenarnya sangat membantu dalam pertarungan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dan melakukan gerakan sia-sia. Reno juga dibimbing dalam menjadi mekanik untuk memperhatikan apa saja yang nanti akan dia lakukan pada petarung dengan kemampuan tertentu yang biasanya jelas terlihat untuk membantu menyetel tubuh Astro agar Astro juga bisa menyesuaikan diri dalam pertarungan dengan cepat.

Astro bergerak duduk dan melihat Reno yang sedang mengutak-atik komputer dengan serius. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak pulang latihan. Kelihatannya dia akan sering begitu selama berada di Rock Ring. Itu bukan kehidupan yang seharusnya Reno jalani. Dr. O'Shay pun mengadopsinya supaya dia tidak hidup dalam kehidupan yang keras.

Astro kembali lagi merasa bersalah karena teringat apa yang menyebabkan Reno berada di sini. Biarpun kesan Rock Ring yang sekarang tidak seburuk dugaannya, tetap saja dia tidak ingin Reno terus dihadapkan dengan pertarungan. Dia sendiri juga tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi petarung karena bertarung adalah hal yang dibencinya. Dia juga sebenarnya takut kalau kehidupannya yang sekarang akan merubah dirinya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Kalau berubahnya ke sisi yang postif, dia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, kalau sebaliknya, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya berikutnya.

"Hei, Astro," panggil Reno dari mejanya. Matanya masih tetap terpaku pada layar komputer.

Astro menoleh.

"Aku akan membantumu juga agar Nona Sing Love mengakui kehebatanmu," Reno menolehkan kepalanya. "Kita bekerja sama supaya kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya."

Astro tertegun sejenak. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "Ya!"

-o0o-

Hari-hari latihan Astro berlanjut. Setiap anggota Another mengajarkan hal yang berbeda-beda. Dimulai dari latihan kecepatan, bermanuver, mengatur strategi, teknik menyerang dan bertahan, dan masih banyak lagi. Dibantu dengan pengecekan yang dilakukan Reno setiap hari, Astro kini sudah tidak sama lagi dengan dirinya saat pertama kali datang ke Rock Ring. Astro sendiri tidak menyangka dirinya bisa berkembang sepesat itu. Dalam seminggu.

Tapi, dalam seminggu itu pula, kelihatannya dirinya menjadi lebih tidak disukai oleh peserta lain. Dianggap kalau dirinya dianakemaskan oleh pemilik Rock Ring dan akrab dengan para Another yang merupakan terkuat di Rock Ring. Astro ingin berbicara dengan mereka, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kecuali bagian Reno yang juga dalam bahaya bila dirinya kalah bertarung. Tapi, mereka tidak memberinya kesempatan.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir 'liburan'. Sehari setelah itu adalah hari di mana pertarungan-pertarungan keras akan dilaksanakan. Biarpun sudah dikatakan banyak perkembangan, tetap saja Astro merasa cemas dan gugup. Mulai besok, nyawanya dan Reno akan kembali dipertaruhkan dalam pertarungan.

Reno masih belum tahu mengenai aturan pertarungan yang dikhususkan untuk dirinya. Dia juga belum curiga apa-apa mengenai hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu cepat atau lambat akan terungkap juga, 'kan?

"Astro," panggil Reno dari bawah.

Astro yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, segera bangun dan menengok ke bawah. Mekaniknya itu kini sedang memegang beberapa lembar kertas.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya sambil melompat turun.

"Jadwal pertarungan di setiap arena untuk satu minggu ke depan," jawab Reno. "Dari yang kulihat, jadwal pertarungan kita cukup banyak. Ada 13 pertarungan yang akan kita ikuti dalam seminggu itu. Kurasa itu cukup banyak untuk petarung baru sepertimu."

"Tiga belas pertarungan, ya... Itu memang cukup banyak," sahut Astro. Itu artinya selama 13 kali dia akan merasa tegang karena memikirkan bisa menang atau tidak.

"Untuk yang Another malah lebih banyak," lanjut Reno, melihat isi kertas jadwal yang lain. "Rata-rata ada lebih dari 30 pertarungan yang akan mereka ikuti. Kebanyakan pertarungan berturut-turut. Jadi begitu satu pertarungan selesai, mereka akan langsung lanjut ke pertarungan berikutnya tanpa ada jeda istirahat. Arena yang mereka gunakan nanti hanya akan diisi oleh pertarungan mereka saja. Satu anggota Another, satu arena."

"Apa jumlah pertarungan itu tidak kebanyakan untuk mereka?" tanya Astro. Biarpun mereka dikenal kuat, bahkan Astro sudah melihat cara salah satu dari mereka, Stella, yang mengalahkan lawannya hanya dengan satu serangan, tetap saja itu kebanyakan. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah manusia. Energi manusia 'kan terbatas.

"Justru ini malah yang paling sedikit," jawab Reno. "Aku sudah melihat jadwal-jadwal pertarungan mereka yang lama. Yang itu malah rata-rata dalam seminggu mereka bisa mengikuti 50 lebih pertarungan."

Astro tercengang. "Lima pul— Itu... itu banyak sekali..."

"Aku juga sempat tidak percaya, tapi... begitulah kenyataannya. Tidak heran mereka segan untuk didekati oleh petarung-petarung lain. Mereka bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan sebanyak itu tanpa pernah kalah sekali pun."

Entah Astro harus kagum atau malah takut. Mereka semua sangatlah berada di luar batas kewajaran, terutama untuk yang manusianya. Mereka jadi terkesan tidak memiliki kelemahan. Sangat... mengerikan... atau mengesankan? Sepertinya dua-duanya yang Astro rasakan begitu tahu mengenai jadwal pertarungan mereka yang sebelumnya.

-o0o-

"Astro~ Tidak kusangka dia berkembang sepesat ini walaupun cuma latihan," Sing Love terus-terusan memandang foto Astro di layar monitornya. Sudah hampir seharian ini itu saja kerjaannya.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan Anda membawa robot itu ke sini, Nona Sing Love?" tanya Saya yang duduk di sofa di depan meja Sing Love. Dia datang hanya untuk berkunjung dan menemukan bosnya itu sedang menatap foto Astro di layar. "Baru kali ini Anda melakukan hal ini. Selain itu, apa yang membuat Anda tertarik padanya?"

Sing Love menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursinya. "Waktu pertama kali melihatnya... aku langsung tahu dia memiliki bakat bertarung yang luar biasa yang sayangnya belum terasah karena masih... baru. Aku sangat tergoda untuk membawanya kemari dan membuatnya jadi lebih kuat."

"Biarpun cara yang Anda gunakan akan sangat membuatnya membenci Anda?"

"Begitulah. Karena kalau tidak dengan cara seperti itu, dia tidak akan mau. Selain itu...," nada suara Sing Love terdengar serius, "dia belum tahu kalau ada ancaman yang lebih besar yang akan menghampirinya. Dia harus lebih dipersiapkan untuk menghadapinya. Dan aku... tidak ingin kehilangan robot berbakat seperti dirinya hanya karena masalah _itu_."

"Oh, masalah _itu_, ya...," Saya menyahut mengerti.

"Cepat atau lambat, _mereka_ akan mengincarnya juga. Tapi, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka mendapatkannya semudah itu," desis Sing Love. "Lihat saja. Akan kubuat mereka tak berkutik."

Saya melirik atasannya itu sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Apa tidak ada alasan lain?"

Sing Love terdiam. Wajahnya lalu menunduk malu-malu. "Ah... Itu... Sebenarnya... Astro terlihat imut sekali... Ah~ Dia benar-benar imut~" dia langsung meraih boneka berbentuk Astro yang entah sejak kapan dimilikinya yang ada di meja kerjanya dan memeluknya dengan gemas.

Saya menghela nafas. Dia sudah menduga bagian itu sebab ruang kerja bosnya saja... penuh dengan barang-barang yang dianggapnya imut. Kebanyakan boneka. Kadang itu ruangan bisa dikira toko boneka kalau baru pertama kali masuk.

"Kenapa... aku bisa memiliki bos sepertimu, ya?" desah Saya, tidak mempedulikan bosnya yang masih sibuk memeluk gemas boneka Astro.

-o0o-

"Eh?" Astro menoleh ke belakang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reno. Mereka masih membahas mengenai jadwal pertarungan.

Astro kembali menatap Reno. "Entahlah. Rasanya seperti... gimana, ya? Aku mendadak merasa tidak nyaman."

"Mungkin saja itu karena kau gugup dengan pertarunganmu besok."

"Ng... Entahlah... Tapi, rasanya bukan," ucap Astro sambil menggosok tubuhnya.

Reno memandang teman robotnya lekat-lekat. Sepertinya memang bukan karena gugup. Reaksinya agak lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur saja sekarang?" sarannya. "Pertarunganmu itu jam 9. Kita bisa membicarakan strategi saat paginya."

"Ng... Ya, baiklah," sahut Astro yang masih merasa gelisah.

-o0o-

Para Another sudah selesai melakukan aktifitas pagi mereka sejak jam 7 tadi. Begitu selesai sarapan, mereka semua langsung menuju arena masing-masing sesuai yang dijadwalkan di mana pertarungan pertama mereka dimulai setengah jam lagi secara serentak. Mereka semua keluar dan kini Astro dan Reno jadi ditinggal sendiri di kantin setelah itu.

"Jadi... kita akan membuat rencana pertarungan seperti apa?" tanya Reno, memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

"Kita lihat dulu siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku nanti," ucap Astro.

Reno mengeluarkan notebook-nya dan mencari data mengenai lawan Astro nanti. Yang dilawannya adalah robot _remote control_. Biarpun model lama, robot itu dikenal sering memenangkan kejuaraan resmi tinju robot dan memiliki AI yang cukup tinggi untuk menganalisis pertarungan secara mandiri. _Remote_-nya sering hanya untuk mengawasi kondisinya saja. Jarang digunakan untuk pengendalian manual. Dengan kata lain, lebih sering bertarung tanpa dikendalikan.

"Zeus," Reno membaca nama lawan Astro itu. "Tidak secanggih dirimu, tapi dia sudah menyimpan cukup banyak data pengalaman bertarung. Terutama dari turnamen tinju."

"Tinju, ya? Itu artinya dia hanya akan mengandalkan pukulannya," ujar Astro.

"Biarpun cuma mengandalkan pukulan, jangan sampai kau terkena pukulannya," pesan Reno. "Dia sudah dimodifikasi dan tenaga pukulannya jauh lebih berbahaya dibanding saat cuma menjadi sekedar robot tinju. Kau bisa dibuat keluar arena hanya dengan satu pukulan kalau kau kena."

"Berbahaya juga," gumam Astro. "Tapi, karena teknik bertarungnya adalah tinju, kurasa aku sudah bisa memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkannya dengan cepat." Latihannya selama seminggu kelihatannya mulai memperlihatkan hasilnya. Cara berpikir dalam memikirkan teknik sudah lebih cepat walaupun belum yakin untuk secara prakteknya. Apa pun bisa saja terjadi saat itu.

"Baguslah," sahut Reno. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi menonton pertarungan yang lain dulu saja supaya tidak terlalu kepikiran untuk pertarungan nanti."

Astro mengangguk setuju.

-o0o-

Rock Ring sudah mulai dipadati pengunjung. Mereka semua menuju ke arena tempat para petarung andalan mereka bertarung. Arena yang paling cepat penuh adalah arena yang digunakan Another. Itu sudah pasti. Saking cepat penuhnya, Astro dan Reno tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan terpaksa pergi menuju ke arena yang lain.

"Cepat sekali penuhnya. Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya kita ikut mereka sejak awal," keluh Reno. Dia dan Astro kini berjalan di trotoar menuju ke arena lain yang terdekat. Trotoarnya cukup ramai dengan para pengunjung yang lalu-lalang dengan berbagai penampilan. Dari yang penampilannya biasa sampai yang paling mencolok dan mencurigakan. Kalau sedang ramai, berbeda sekali suasananya dibanding saat tidak ada pertarungan. Rock Ring jadi terlihat lebih hidup.

"Mereka adalah yang terkuat di sini. Tentu saja pertarungan mereka yang paling banyak dinanti," kata Astro. "Selain itu para penantang mereka terus saja ada. Sama sekali pantang menyerah. Kudengar dari Kak Stella, setiap penantang yang dihadapinya terus berkembang dengan cepat."

"Dihadiahi kebebasan karena terjebak lama di sini. Siapa yang tidak tergiur? Tapi, ada tidak, ya, yang non-Another tapi betah berada di sini?" tanya Reno penasaran.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan yang itu," sahut Astro.

Satu demi satu orang asing dilewati oleh mereka dan tanpa mereka sadari salah satu dari orang itu berbalik. Ponselnya sudah dibuat ke mode kamera, menyorot ke arah Astro yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan Reno. Gambarnya diambil. Orang itu menyeringai.

"Ketemu kau, Astro."

* * *

**Balasan untuk Review **

**Natsuki DDS**: Aku tidak memilih Kuroi Mato karena Mato itu periang. Sangat bertolak belakang denga BRS. Makanya aku pilihnya Stella dari The Game saja yang memang karakternya dingin. Para gadis yang robot itu cuma Kagari, Yuu, dan XNFE. Sisanya manusia. Yang cowok juga cuma MZMA. Coba baca baik-baik, deh. Selain itu sebelumnya sudah pernah dijelaskan kalau tidak semua Another manusia. Makanya aku memilih beberapa yang dirasa pantas disebut robot. Aku memilihnya dari segi senjata yang digunakan dan penampilan. Jadi, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan satu dunia dengan BRS atau tidak. Kalau pakai sistem powe up seperti itu, kayak di game, dong. Kalau secara real 'kan tidak akan langsung kelihatan. Harus setelah mengalami banyak pertarungan baru terlihat power up-nya. Akan aku usahakan agar tidak melenceng dari plot.

**Nakichu**: Stella yang digunakan di sini adalah nama BRS versi The Game.

Sekian balasannya. Terima kasih atas review kalian ^^


End file.
